Glitch/Episodes
[http://candycrush.wikia.com/wiki/Glitch/Episodes?action=edit Please report it here] if you found any glitches that related to Episodes. (See the pictures in Gallery) No time left for opening the next episode A very weird glitch like this happpens very rarely. It shows 0 hours, 0 minutes, and 0 seconds left on the countdown. Several episodes named Candy Town Sometimes the game gets a glitch where Candy Town, Lemonade Lake, and Chocolate Mountains are all Candy Town. This glitch has been fixed. Episode path appearing as if locked even if unlocked This picture shows that the fifth episode of Dreamworld appears as locked, even if it has been unlocked. It is personal to the computer itself, accordingly, and it keeps being like that, even if the computer is reset. This glitch has been fixed when they added the new Dreamworld levels. The misplaced train of Candy Factory In Candy Factory, the train is placed on or under the robot. False Chocolate Mountains background In the map, some levels have the Chocolate Mountains background. And Tiffi is replaced by an other one. Episode showing unlocked but it is actually locked In Dreamworld, sometimes it is showing that Lollipop Lanterns is unlocked but it is actually locked. Episode showing locked but it is actually unlocked Sometimes episodes are locked but it is actually unlocked. Episode has white background This case only happens on Sweet Beat episode. Wrong pathway colour This happened when Gummy Galaxy and Caramel Keep when the roadmap on mobile used to be in light blue instead of orange. The glitch in Gummy Galaxy existed in version 1.47. The glitch in Caramel Keep existed in version 1.54. Blinking timed level icon This happened during the release of Milky Marina, when taking a look at the episode map, specifically World Twenty-Two, there reveals a timed level icon a split second. Once you go above or below this world by means of clicking the arrows on the clouds, and return to this world, the game will freeze and cannot access the map again. Another thing, once you play a level from this world and now accessing to another level, or going back to the map, it will still appear the blinking timed level icon, however, the real level icons are missing, remained unplayable for this world. It is difficult to manoeuvre the screen by dragging the map, and impossible to go to another world to play for another level. Unfortunate players who are at this world may experience this glitch, causing some players to ragequit. One simple way to access this world and the levels is to reload the game. This glitch has been fixed. Episode showing wrong placing hexagon level type This happened after the release of Sweet Skies, when taking a look at the episode map, the level 1690 and level 1695 are showing the moves level hexagon icon, not the mixed level hexagon icon. The glitch has been fixed for a week but the glitch is returned and now it is not fixed. Episode showing wrong character This happened after the release of Pinata Park, when you taking a look at the Festive Forest map, it's showing the character is Shiba Inu, not the Snowman, but after you played one of the levels in Festive Forest, the Shiba Inu is changed to Snowman, but the Snowman is sad. The glitch was fixed just minutes before the release of Blueberry Brush. Candy_Town.jpg|2 episodes named Candy Town. Ccs_e5locked.png|The arrow points to a level in an unlocked episode appearing as if it's locked. Episode glitch.png Misplaced_train.png|The misplaced train of Candy Factory: The robot is under the train... Poor robot! Misplaced train 2.png|The misplaced train of Candy Factory: The robot is on the train. False 33.png|False Chocolate mountain background glitch for Level 33 False 65.png|False Chocolate mountain background glitch for Level 65 False 79.png|False Chocolate mountain background glitch for Level 79 False 82.png|False Chocolate mountain background glitch for Level 82 False 97.png|False Chocolate mountain background glitch for Level 97 (You can seen the false Tiffi) Reality level 410 image glitch.png|False Chocolate mountain background glitch for Level 410 candy crush.JPG|Candy Crush is showing that Lollipop Lanterns is unlocked but it is locked. SS unlocked.png|Sticky Savannah is visible, but I haven't unlocked it. Cho-cho.jpg|Train itself plays this game? Episodes are locked look like unlocked.PNG|Episodes are locked but levels still appear. Episode white-background.png|A white background of Sweet Beat. Bug Map Gummy Galaxy.png|Gummy Galaxy map on mobile devices version 1.47 Bug map.jpg|Caramel Keep map on mobile devices version 1.54 Candy Keep Map Mobile Glitch.png|The Lone Ticket portal is below the Episode banner Mount Chocolympus Glitch.png|A perfect shot of a blinking timed level icon in Mount Chocolympus map. Mount Chocolympus Glitch 1.1.png|Result after playing a level from this episode and other episodes from World Twenty-Two. Glitched hexagon wrong level type.png|Level 1690 and 1695 are showing the moves level with a hexagon, not the mixed level with a hexagon in Sugar Shrubs. Glitched wrong character.png|The Festive Forest map showing the Shiba Inu, not the Snowman, it is not photoshopped, it's official. Episode 4 placeholder background.jpg|False Chocolate Mountains background Category:Glitches